powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 7
Issue 7 is the eighth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis The Black Dragon has come! As the balance of power shifts, Earth finally falls into Rita’s evil hands. Do the Power Rangers have a hope of saving their home and defeating the nefarious danger they now face?''Comixology Plot Billy wakes up in the Dark Dimension and stumbles around to try and find his glasses. He then hears something behind him and calls out to see if someone is there. Unfortunately, that someone turns out to be Goldar, who is chained up as punishment for his failure to his empress and "losing" her Green Ranger. Goldar sees his punishment as just, but Billy wonders why this specific failure is any different from his previous ones. Goldar is silent for a bit, but then tell the de-powered Blue Ranger to worry more about his own safety, as he could lose his mouth for speaking out of turn to him. At the Command Center, the Black Dragon is tampering with the Dinozords, reprogramming them to obey his commands. Elsewhere, Putties are being sacrificed by Squatt and Baboo to be used as building material to remodel the Command Center to Rita's liking. Other Putties are carrying Rita's throne and trying to place it in the center of the room where Zordon's energy tube used to be. Rita then sits on her throne holding Alpha 5's severed head, mocking the robot's loyalty to Zordon as it lead to his demise as his time would have been better spent serving her instead. She then kicks Alpha's head with her foot and orders her minions to melt Alpha down into a decorative lamp (a threat that she does not follow through with, as Alpha is rebuilt in Issue 17). As she gives this command, Alpha's eyes flicker on briefly, hinting he is still functioning. In the pocket dimension, Trini tries to figure out what went wrong with the team's Ranger powers. Based on her examination of the Morphers, the devices are fine and should work. Trini is flustered as she doesn't know what to do without Zordon's guidance or Billy helping her examine the technical aspects of their gear. Jason tries to comfort her and says they will all try to find a way to fix this. She thinks that the connection to the Morphin Grid has been altered so they can't access it anymore, but Tommy still can use his connection as it is from an alternate part of the Grid. Tommy is standing outside watching footage of the Command Center being destroyed over and over again, moping and beating himself up over his failure. Kimberly comes and tells Tommy that it isn't healthy to obsess over thing like that and talks with him. Tommy says he lost control of things and let his anger get the better of him, pushing Jason and Zack away when he should have been trying to help resolve things. He says he has made a lousy first impression as a hero, with Kimberly remarking that technically their first impression of him involved him trying to kill the Power Rangers as a villain. Tommy opens up and tells Kimberly he doesn't want to let his team down and want to prove he can do good. Kimberly says the tension he's feeling is natural as everybody is adjusting in their own way to having him on the team and it takes time for people to accept change. Given that Tommy still has his Ranger powers, Kimberly comments he may yet get a chance to prove himself to them. Their conversation is interrupted by a global broadcast from Rita Repulsa, who declares that the leaders of the world have twenty-four hours to surrender and pledge their allegiance to her. Non-compliance of this demand will result in the immediate destruction of any who opposes her. She also states that if there are those out there hoping the Power Rangers will come to save them, they will not as they have been destroyed and she now has taken their base. As for the Zords, they now belong to her as she demonstrates by using the Red Tyrannosaurus DinoZord to attack Paris and the Yellow Sabertooth Tiger DinoZord to attack the Shibuya district of Tokyo, Japan. She reiterates her demand and tells humanity to just surrender and serve their new queen. The team sees this and despite Trini having no luck on getting their powers back online, Tommy decides that rescuing Billy from the Dark Dimension is their best option. Since Rita has taken the Command Center, her palace on the Moon would be low on manpower given most of her forces are on Earth protecting Rita's new base of operations. There is a portal generator that can take Tommy to the Dark Dimension and get Billy out. Zack points out that the teleporters are now offline, questioning how exactly are they going to get to the Moon. Tommy simply smiles and glances over at Jason. Some time later, the Dragonzord is seen flying using its finger rockets to propel itself out of the stratosphere of Earth and land on the Moon. Jason expresses surprise at the fact the Zords are capable of space travel, with Tommy commenting that getting up here by piloting one was the real challenge. Some Putties on the Bandora Palace walls see the Dragonzord and man the defense turrets and start firing at it, only to be blasted away by the Zord's finger missiles. Tommy gives Jason the Dragon Dagger to control the Dragonzord and get out of it to sneak inside the palace. Once he is near the portal generator however, the Black Dragon appears to "greet" the Green Ranger. Back in the pocket dimension, Zack is wondering if they can even get Zordon back. Trini is naturally upset about the events, feeling helpless and stressed out as she wishes Bily were with her to fix things. Zack tries to reassure her that she is doing fine and tells her to relax, take a deep breath and stop second guessing herself. Trini confesses to Zack she felt like a coward by asking Jason to retreat, thinking if they had called in the full might of their Zords or did a different strategy, the Black Dragon would have been defeated. Zack thinks they would have been destroyed utterly and completely if they did that as they were up against an opponent they knew nothing about, but knew everything about them, thus they had to retreat. Zack says it is easy to think about how things could have been done differently, but if they keep trying, grinding away and adapt to the situation, something right will come their way eventually. Trini and Zack then detect a familiar signal on the sensors... from Alpha. While the Dragonzord is tearing up the forces on the Moon, Tommy is being beat up by the Black Dragon, who sends the Ranger flying out of the palace. Black Dragon then focuses its attention on the Dragonzord, growing to its size and fighting it until the Zord is jolted violently after being thrown and Jason is knocked unconscious and the Dragonzord is sent slowly sent drifting into space. The Black Dragon then picks up the Green Ranger by his head in its claws and placing him in its grip, telling the hero he has much ''bigger problems to deal with right now. TO BE CONTINUED.... The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk and Skull Lt. Stone spends the weekend watching over Bulk and Skull do various tasks as part of their community service. On Friday, the two pick up litter in the rain, on Saturday, the two clean a public pool and in Sunday the two mow the lawn of a public park. Every task they do results in the duo trying to talk their way out of it or find a way to convince Lt. Stone to do something fun. Lt. Stone shoots down their ideas every time and then comments that if they spent more time working hard and less time scheming, they would have been done with their community service already. Still, the officer is generous and say the two have earned a lunch break for all their hard work. The duo enter a popular sandwich shop, claiming they are "sandwich celebrities" for inventing a sandwich that now is part of the menu. Bulk goes to order the sandwich named after him "The Bulk", but the cashier tells them the shop no longer makes that menu Item to Bulk's outrage. He then proclaims this injustice will not stand as his slips on a slice of bologna. Covers MMPR1.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-white.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-goldar.jpg|Villain variant Benjamin Dewey boom-actionfigure-whiteranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-dimensionx-blackranger.jpg|Dimension X variant boom-dimensionx-goldar.jpg|Dimension X variant boom-07-kharyrandolph.jpg|Khary Randolph Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Rita clearly makes reference to some kind of history with Alpha when she speaks to him briefly, stating that he could have been better off serving her than Zordon.